Player versus player
Overview Playing Guild Wars can generally be split into two more or less separate parts: Player versus Player (PvP) and Player versus Environment (PvE). While in PvE human players fight cooperative together against computer-controlled foes, or they can also compete in the PvP arenas, as long as they have access to the area where the arena is hosted. PvP is a competitive game mode where human players can only fight against other humans. Only in PvP can Faction with Balthazar, fame, rank and guild rating be gained. There are four different PvP modes: *Arena battles *Global Tournament battles *Guild vs Guild battles *Alliance Battles While the PvP outposts are also separated into territories just like PvE, when playing matches your opponent might be from any territory even if you don't go to the International District. PvP Characters Each PvE character can take part in PvP matches, providing he has already reached the PvE location where the battle takes place. Players can also create PvP Characters. These Characters are level 20 with customized, maximum damage and protection weapons and armor. They can take part in all PvP matches (except low level arenas), even if no PvE character on that account has reached that location. PvP characters cannot enter explorable areas or cities. PvP Characters can unlock items with Faction, including: skills, runes, and item upgrades. PvP characters can only use an "unlocked" item if the item was unlocked before said character was created. For more info, see: PvP character Arena Battles Arena battles pit two teams of four players against each other. The winning objectives vary, depending on the map. Losing players are sent back to the lobby area, while the winning team awaits the next opposing team for the next match. There are two kind of arenas, Random Arenas and Team Arenas. In Random Arenas, players are randomly put together into teams. In the Team Arenas, parties are formed like the PvE part of the game. Notes: *Arena battles are fast paced. Fights usually end in less than three minutes. *Random Arenas are often used by many players as a "quick fix" of PvP. Other than a few points of Faction there is nothing at stake and there are no lengthy party forming periods, which can take a huge amount of time in Tournament Battles and GvG. For these reasons, Competition Arenas are also a good way to try out PvP for new players. *Leaving the party after the battle or mission has started is generally considered rude, and will often make players angry. In Arena Battles, missing party members get replaced by a new player between battles. So if you need to leave, do so after your party has won the battle, but before the next map is loaded. Tournament Battles The Global Tournament is only accessible through Heroes' Ascent. Teams consist of eight players, with no more than four henchmen (Without using tactics akin to that of Henchway). The tournament consists of several consecutive maps. The losers drop out, the winners advance to the next round. Different map types are used, many of them consisting of more than two teams. However, only one team advances to the next round. For more information, see Heroes' Ascent. Guild vs Guild Battles Guild Battles are the highest form of PvP in Guild Wars. Elaborate builds and strategies are used during guild matches. They are the only source of guild rating, which determines the guilds rank on the guild ladder. For more detail, see the article: Guild vs Guild. Conduct & Etiquette *Make every effort to carry a Resurrection Signet in your build, as it can turn the tide of battle. Many teams win simply due to having a Resurrection signet when the other team does not (especially in the Random Arenas). Monks and Ritualists can carry other resurrect skills, depending on the situation. *It is generally considered polite for players to say "good game" or "GG" after a match (although sometimes it is taken as sarcastic). *Leaving a game mid-match is considered especially rude, and some of your former teammates may PM you about it. *Killing yourself intentionally is extremely unsporting, and generally irks players on both sides. This is most often done by a griefer using Necromancer skills. *Running away from your enemies for the sole purpose of prolonging a match is considered rude. Most people who do this areRangers, however it is possible for them Warriors and Monks as well. *Complaints about your team or your enemy's tactics, while possibly true, are rather unsporting and generally viewed as childish. * PMing defeated opponents to "own" or "serve" them is uncalled for. Everyone tries their best and winning simply means you performed well. It does not mean that your opponents were bad. Category:Glossary